


A burglar wouldn't use the sink

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After passing out right into Kurosawa's arms, Adachi wakes up in his bed, but he's not alone.
Relationships: Kurosawa/Adachi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	A burglar wouldn't use the sink

Adachi's head aches. He frowns, hand sliding in his hair and scratching the back of his head. It's dark and he blinks a few times to figure out where he is. It's his own bed. He's at home.

Adachi sighs. Slowly, the memory from before comes back. Him passing out in front of the office and Kurosawa catching him, lifting him up.

Adachi smiles a little at the memory that makes him feel kinda warm inside. He wants to sit up to check the time but decides it's a bad idea once he moved his upper body. He falls back onto the bed when he hears a noise, water running in the bathroom. 

He blinks, panicking for a second. A burglar wouldn't exactly use his sink, right?

He lays back and stares at the ceiling. He surely had too many of these medicine bottles, but he feels better now. He hears a door opening and a slender figure approaching the bed in the darkness.

"You're awake," Kurosawa says, kneeling next to the bed.

\I was so worried\

"Kurosawa.. have you been here all this time?" 

"You refused to be taken to a hospital so I brought you here and made sure things didn't worsen"

"Thanks," Adachi says, pulling his blanket higher. For some reason, he feels kind of transparent whenever he is around Kurosawa.

"I'm glad you seem better," Kurosawa smiles, looking at his expensive watch, "maybe I should head back now" But he doesn't move an inch despite his words. He keeps looking at Adachi and Adachi looking at him. 

\I cannot possible leave you alone now\

/Actually it would be nice if he stayed.. He smells good.. I feel comfortable/

"I was worried," Kurosawa says, and it could be he was just worried for him as a colleague, but his eyes say something different. Adachi can't look away, it's like his gaze is fixated on Kurosawa's. 

\I don't want to go...\

"You should sleep some more," Kurosawa says, about to get up. Something inside him is trying to pull him towards Adachi with all its might. 

"I haven't even thanked you yet," Adachi croaks and Kurosawa looks at him. 

"You can still do that when you have recovered," he says, heading for where he placed his bag on the ground. Adachi feels his heart aching a little. 

\Don't make me go... Ah, what am I thinking.. please.. Oh God.. I can't just stay on my own like this you know? I have to have a reason to stay.. You have to be the one to-\

"Kurosawa," Adachi coughs, sitting up. Kurosawa turns his head around and then back again because Adachi's pajama slides open at his chest.

Now is one of those moments where Adachi really would like to know what Kurosawa thinks right now. He gets out of bed and shuffles towards the other. Kurosawa is frozen on his spot when Adachi stands in front of him.

/Great, and what now?/

\What is he going to do?\

An awkwardness falls between them and then the words burst out of Adachi.

"I know! Let me.. let me cook for you next time, okay? I .. really don't do it but I feel like I want to .. for you," he adds shyly and Kurosawa's heart dances.

"Really, you don't have to-" 

Adachi grabs Kurosawa's hand. Both feel a little spark at that moment, a warm feeling.

_Adachi is touching me.. Please don't let go.._

"O..okay," Kurosawa nods with his usual happy smile, "I'm curious to see what you come up with"

/I probably should let go of his hand now, but I don't want to/

Adachi gulps as Kurosawa lifts his hand in front of their bodies, beginning to stroke it gently with his thumb.

_What am I doing.. I didn't even realize I began doing this.._

/This feels nice/

Adachi squeezes Kurosawa's hand a bit more, and Kurosawa puts down his bag. He returns the touch, gently kneading his thumb into the flesh of Adachi's hand. Wordlessly, Adachi steps closer, shaking a little but wanting to be braver. He wants this. Wants to be closer, to get to know Kurosawa better. To spend more time with him. Within the next moment, he closes the distance between them and leans against the other man, taking in his scent, lying his head against Kurosawa's chest. 

"Adachi," Kurosawa whispers, his free hand around the slightly smaller man and on his scalp, pressing him closer. They stand there like this for a long while with Adachi smiling like an idiot before Kurosawa pulls them back.

"I really should go now," he begins, and Adachi presses his lips together.

_But I want to be with you like this again.. so bad_

Kurosawa leans in and gives Adachi a quick peck on the forehead, "get well soon."

There is nothing he wants to do more than kiss him. But it has to wait, for a time when Adachi is feeling better. 

"See you in the office," Kurosawa smiles as he grabs his bag from the floor.

\Don't make me worry again. But I would come and save you again\

Adachi nods, heading back to the bed. He doesn't find sleep, only lies awake with the feeling of Kurosawa so close and the hope to recover quickly. 


End file.
